


We Belong

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [106]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Tommy is asked to testify before Congress on LGBTQ rights. His children have a strong opinion.





	We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> I'm home sick today. This little installment was all that I had in the queue that didn't still require editing. I hope to have some early smut for you on Saturday.
> 
> This installment is 102/106. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Penguinbreak (104)  
> 2\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 3\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 4\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 5\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 6\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 7\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 8\. Five Nights, Five Conversations (Part 105)  
> 9\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 10\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 11\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 12\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 13\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 14\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 15\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 16\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 17\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 18\. Test and Adjust (Part 102)  
> 19\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 20\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 21\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 22\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 23\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 24\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 25\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 26\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 27\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 28\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 29\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 30\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 31\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 32\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 33\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 34\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 35\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 36\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 37\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 38\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 39\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 40\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 41\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 42\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 43\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 44\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 45\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 46\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 47\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 48\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 49\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 50\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 51\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 52\. Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)  
> 53\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 54\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 55\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 56\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 57\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 58\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 59\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 60\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 61\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 62\. Three (Part 13)  
> 63\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 64\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 65\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 66\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 67\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 68\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 69\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 70\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 71\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 72\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 73\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 74\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 75\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 76\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 77\. William (Part 29)  
> 78\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 79\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 80\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 81\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 82\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 83\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 84\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 85\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 86\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 87\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 88\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 89\. The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)  
> 90\. Amazing Grace (Part 103)  
> 91\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 92\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 93\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 94\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 95\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 96\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 97\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 98\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 99\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 100\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 101\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 102\. We Belong (Part 106)  
> 103\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 104\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 105\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 106\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.  
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

The smell of dinner in the oven and the sound of music and laughter greeted Tommy as he entered their home. He followed the music into the kitchen to find Oliver dancing with Becca, Bobby with Prue and Felicity with Nate. The dance party appeared to have a dual purpose. The table was being set as his family twirled and shimmied around the kitchen.

Prue spotted Tommy first, “Da, you’re home.” She pulled free from Bobby and ran to Tommy’s arms. “Dance with me?”

Tommy lifted Prue off her feet and spun them across the kitchen, “Did you have a good day?”

She nodded, “I got one hundred on my math test.”

“Good job,” he kissed her cheek. “Is your homework all done?”

“Almost, I just have to finish my reading,” she answered.

Felicity danced Nate over and she stretched her neck for a kiss, “How was your meeting?”

“Interesting,” he said before he kissed her. “Switch?”

Tommy and Felicity both spun out their children and Nate ended up in his dad’s arms, “How was your day, buddy?”

Nate wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist and smiled, “I didn’t get a one hundred on my math test.”

“What did you get?” Tommy hoped the score would be worthy of all the effort Nate had put into studying for it.

“A seventy,” Nate said hesitantly.

“Did you do your best?” Tommy asked with a smile.

Nate nodded.

“I’m proud of you,” Tommy dipped Nate. “Is your homework done?”

“Yeah, Prue helped me with mine,” he answered.

Tommy was unsurprised that Prue had helped her twin with his homework before finishing her own.

“Miss June gave me a solo in the spring dance recital,” Becca informed him as she approached with Oliver.

“She did?” Tommy grinned. “Congratulations, but I’m not surprised.”

Oliver dipped Becca and a long lean leg shot straight up towards the ceiling as her hair touched the floor. She laughed with joy as Oliver snapped her upright and twirled her.

“Why don’t you ever dip me like that?” Tommy teased his husband.

Oliver arched a brow and held out his hand. Tommy looked down at Nate who nodded his head eagerly and let of go of his waist.

Tommy took Oliver’s hand and spun into his husband, “How was Central City?”

“Lonely,” Oliver grinned. “I missed everyone.” He placed one of Tommy’s hands on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

“We missed you,” Tommy kissed Oliver softly.

Oliver dipped Tommy quickly and placed a kiss to his lips. Felicity and the children all whooped and applauded. “Smoothly done, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver returned Tommy to an upright position, “My pleasure, Mr. Merlyn.”

“What’s for dinner? It smells great?” he asked as his stomach rumbled.

“I didn’t make it,” Oliver admitted.

Tommy eyed Felicity nervously. She frowned, “I saw that, mister.”

“I made dinner,” Bobby said. “It’s eggplant parmesan.”

Becca tipped her head and placed the back of her hand against her forehead. In a dramatic voice she declared, “Food poisoning, narrowly averted.”

Felicity swatted Becca with a dish towel, “Do I make fun of the things you don’t do well?”

Becca’s face lit up, “You’re my mom. You can’t make fun of me.”

“I don’t remember that being in the parenting handbook. Do you?” she asked her husbands.

“I don’t,” Tommy replied, “but I skipped most of the chapters.” He hugged Becca, “How’s my hat going?” Becca was on her third attempt of knitting him a hat.

“Well, if your head was the size of a watermelon,” Bobby snickered.

“Wait until you get her Christmas present,” Prue informed Bobby as she hiked one arm up to make it shorter.

“I’ll have the sleeves fixed by Hanukah,” Becca pouted.

Tommy kissed the top of Becca’s head, “My poor, baby. I’m sure it will be beautiful.”

She grinned up at him, “You’re getting one too.”

Tommy hugged her tighter, “I’ll wear it with pride.”

The song on the playlist changed to Tommy’s go to happy song, and Becca, Prue and Nate squealed. Bobby retrieved a handful of wooden spoons and handed them out.

“Many times I tried to tell you,” Nate sang.

"Many times I cried alone,” Prue followed her brother.

Becca continued, “Always I’m surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone.”

“Don’t want to leave you really. I’ve invested too much time to give you up that easy,” Bobby’s rich baritone sang out.

“To the doubts that complicate your mind,” Tommy sang into his wooden spoon.

The children joined Tommy in the chorus and Bobby clapped in time with the music, “We belong to the light. We belong to the thunder. We belong to the sounds of the words we’ve all fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace for worse of for better. We belong, we belong, we belong together.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at Felicity, “When did we start living in a musical?”

Felicity winked at her husband and handed him a wooden spoon. They joined their husband and kids for the rest of the song.

 

Dinner was finished and the children were loading the dishwasher as Tommy, Oliver and Felicity sat at the table finishing their glasses of wine.

“So, what did they want?” Felicity asked Tommy.

“There’s some anti-discrimination legislation that is going to go before Congress and they want me to testify,” he shrugged.

“That’s wonderful, Tommy,” Felicity smiled with pride. “You’ll do great. You’ll charm the pants off of them.”

Tommy laughed, “I’d prefer it if they keep their pants on.” He looked into his glass, “I told them I’d think about it.”

“Why?” Oliver asked with surprise.

“My testimony would be pretty high profile. They want me to talk about our family – our situation,” Tommy took another sip of wine. “I don’t like putting them in the spotlight.”

“You should do it, da,” Bobby said.

Tommy turned towards his son. All four children were watching him intently. “I’ll be on the news, which means you’ll be on the news. There’ll be an uptick of paparazzi following all of us.”

“That’s okay, da,” Becca smiled bravely. “Bobby’s right, you should testify.”

“What do they want you to say?” Nate asked.

“They want me to say that I have an amazing family and it shouldn’t matter who I’m in love with. Our family should have the same rights as every other family.”

“You should definitely do it,” Nate encouraged.

“What do you think, sweet pea?” Tommy asked Prue.

“Would you, mommy and daddy be able to get married for real?” Prue asked.

“Maybe,” he answered.

“Would you have another wedding?” she asked hopefully.

Tommy laughed, “Possibly.”

“And we could come?” she asked with increasing excitement. “I could get a puffy dress.”

“If we have another wedding you can come,” Tommy answered through his laughter, “and get a puffy dress.”

“Can I help pick out the cake?” she clasped her hands together.

Tommy pointed to Felicity, “Your mom is in charge of desserts. Ask her.”

Felicity laughed at Prue’s eager expression, “Yes, in this hypothetical situation, you can pick out the cake.”

“You should definitely testify, da,” Prue insisted.

“Good to know our priorities,” Tommy teased.

“Can we go with you?” Bobby asked.

“I think it will be boring,” Tommy told him. “I’m not sure if children are allowed.”

“If they want to know who the law would help, they should see us,” Bobby said thoughtfully. “I mean, we’re a normal family. Well, the jury is still out on Becca, but the rest of us are normal.”

Becca stuck her tongue out at Bobby and he winked. She grinned in response.

Tommy looked to his spouses, “What do you think?”

“Our son makes a compelling argument,” Oliver answered.

“This impacts them as much as it does us,” Felicity offered.

“Okay, I’ll call them back and see what they say,” Tommy said as he collected their empty wine glasses.

“Do we get out of school?” Nate asked hopefully.

“If we’re going to Washington D.C., you’re going to write a report about it,” Oliver told their son.

Nate wrinkled his nose, “Fine. Can we order room service?”

Oliver and Tommy laughed. Oliver pointed to Felicity, “They are your children.”

Felicity looked at them with love and pride, “Yes, they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
